Insomnia
by Rose Mary 1733
Summary: Cuando el presente solo trae desgracias, la mejor alternativa es retornar al pasado -Quizá aun no sea demasiado tarde.. *ItachixNaruto y ShisuixNaruto*


**Aclaraciones:** la historia se situa en un universo alterno. La trama no sigue la cronologia exacta del manga o anime, los Akatsuki estan "todos" vivos, Itachi no se enfrentó a Sasuke, y la pelea de Sasuke y Danzo ocurrió a la par que la invasión de Pain a Konoha...creo que es todo

 **Advertencias:** Ooc y spoilers

 **Disclaimer:** los personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, solo la historia es de mi autoria :) la pareja principal es **ItachixNaruto** , y la secundaria: **ShisuixNaruto**

 **Nota:** el primer capitulo esta algo confuso, pero a partir del siguiente la trama empieza a desenvolverse mejor

* * *

Respiraba agitado en medio del sopor que lentamente lo estaba asfixiando. Su cuerpo estaba siendo firmemente comprimido por una barrera que Naruto no era capaz de ver en ese momento. Sentía sus fuerzas desvanecerse, todo estaba oscuro…

O eso fue lo que le pareció al intentar abrir los ojos. Se sentía fuertemente mareado y al borde de la inconsciencia. Luchaba infructuosamente por mantenerse despierto, por liberarse de aquella prisión que le arrebataba el aliento a cada segundo

Entonces lo supo. Comprendió en donde se encontraba al intentar mover el brazo. El sólido muro de piedra en derredor pareció estrecharse aun más en torno a su lacerado cuerpo. Naruto no consiguió reprimir que un grito ahogado escapara desde lo más profundo de su garganta. Era dolor, decepción, ira, confusión. No, era…miedo

Las diminutas piedrecillas rasparon sus brazos. Y al cabo de un rato de moverse sin éxito alguno, Naruto desistió. Dejo que su mente vagara hasta el último instante del que había sido consciente, el ultimo que su memoria alcanzó a procesar antes de perder el control de si mismo

Había tocado fondo…

Nada iba bien desde que se hubo enterado de la muerte de una de las personas más allegadas a él, a quien respetaba y quien le había inculcado todos sus conocimientos, ya no se encontraba a su lado. Sin embargo aquel había sido solo el preludio de la serie de tragedias que se suscitarían poco más adelante y las cuales, no había podido detener

Recordaba vagamente como su pecho se había encogido ante la funesta noticia. Desde que fue invocado de nueva cuenta en Konoha, no pudo sentirlo. No fue capaz de percibir el chakra de quien le enseñó el valor de proteger a un compañero. El chakra de Kakashi se había evaporado junto a la estela de humo que le impedía dilucidar en ese momento la magnitud de los daños

¿Cuántos muertos?, ¿Cuántos heridos?

Naruto solo podía mirar en derredor, donde antes yacían las viviendas de Shinobis y civiles, ahora solo había caos, destrucción, cimientos de lo que habían sido aquellos inmuebles. Solo vio tierra y escombros, solo vio dolor…

La punzada en su pecho se volvió más profunda a medida que recordaba los rostros de las personas que habían perdido a sus seres queridos. Cuerpos inertes se extendían a lo largo y ancho de las delimitantes de lo que antes había sido Konohagakure

" _¿Y todo para qué?"_ susurró la voz de su razón, tratando de traerlo de vuelta a la realidad. A su patética realidad

Naruto tensó la mandíbula, sintiendo el tibio liquido descender por sus mejillas, la impotencia que sintió en aquel momento, lo sentía actualmente multiplicado por mil

Había demorado demasiado en regresar, y no solo eso. A quienes juró proteger, todos ellos habían sido gravemente heridos. No había más que perdidas por donde mirara

La oscuridad que se cernía sobre él resultaba agobiante. Quería escapar pero no había manera

Creyó tener absoluto control durante los primeros minutos del enfrentamiento. Pain había permitido que pensara eso, lo dejo ilusionarse con el hecho de que podría vengar a sus seres queridos, permitió que se confiara para después poner en marcha su verdadero objetivo

Una vez exhausto y confundido, Naruto ya no podía analizar nada. Lo había atosigado con decenas de cuestionamientos que, hasta ese momento habían carecido de significado para él, no tenían importancia hasta que Pain se lo hizo ver. Las guerras, la violencia, todas esas muertes sin sentido, y ese…ese profundo dolor que lo acompañaba en todo momento

Y al no poder responder a las interrogantes, al verse finalmente derrotado, completamente inmovilizado y a su merced, apareció ella

Hinata

Y el dolor en sus extremidades que habían sido sometidas en su totalidad por aquellas varillas metálicas, ese inmenso ardor y esa sensación de aturdimiento. Todo desapareció en cuestión de segundos

Todo terminó antes de que siquiera comenzara. Lo que Hinata había intentado hacer, por lo que arriesgó su vida…

Naruto cerró los ojos y contuvo el aire, no quería recordar más. Sin embargo estaba ahí, todas esas imágenes daban vueltas constantemente en su cabeza, sin darle tiempo de asimilarlas, de digerirlas

Se sintió a desfallecer cuando vio a Pain ejecutando su último movimiento sobre el cuerpo inconsciente de la kunoichi. Y eso era todo, el detonante, su límite, lo más que Naruto podía soportar

Había sido demasiado. Acumuló odio y tristeza a lo largo de todos esos años. Fue testigo de cómo su único y mejor amigo se apartaba de su lado para perseguir su propio sueño, su propio ideal que consistía en una amarga venganza contra su hermano. Naruto luchó durante todos esos años con el afán de traerlo de vuelta, de recuperarlo. Ahora se daba cuenta por fin…lo había perdido todo

Lo de Sasuke fue solo el principio, la destrucción de su hogar, la muerte de los habitantes que él había anhelado proteger al cumplir su meta de convertirse en Hokage. El viejo pervertido, Kakashi Sensei, la Hokage, Hinata, Sakura…

Les falló a todos ellos. No fue capaz ni de cumplir una promesa. No pudo salvar a Sasuke y tampoco logró salvarse a sí mismo cuando Pain finalmente lo había capturado en esa prisión de piedra, un jutsu de sellado seguramente

Naruto separó un poco más los labios, forzándose a respirar el escaso aire. Sus latidos se estaban debilitando, podía sentirlo. Pero no quería darse por vencido, no después de lo que ocurrió, necesitaba resistir un poco más, lo que fuera suficiente

La piel le quemaba, sus articulaciones palpitaban bajo la lacerada dermis, no eran solamente las heridas de la batalla, las cuales ciertamente estaban demorando en sanar, esta vez estaba seguro

Se había transformado

Por eso no recordaba con exactitud la pelea con Pain, por ello los detalles eran difusos. Porque cedió ante el poder que le ofrecía el Kyuubi, aun cuando se prometió a sí mismo no valerse de ese poder, volvió a hacerlo

Y no quería imaginarse el resto. No deseaba saber que él había causado más muertes y destrucción en lo que anteriormente fue su hogar. Una leve risa escapó de sus labios

No era de alegría, no era alivio y mucho menos gozo. Era hilarancia. Una patética ironía el hecho de saberse finalmente capturado, la simple idea de saber que todos esos años de esfuerzo y arduo entrenamiento al final no sirvieron de nada. Debió buscar otra alternativa, simplemente debió haberse…ido de Konoha

Quizá de haber perseguido a Sasuke hasta las últimas, eso no habría pasado. Naruto estaba consciente de que no habría logrado hacerle frente a Orochimaru una vez más, que agotado como se encontraba en aquel entonces, su pelea no habría durado más que escasos segundos. Pero al menos con ello no habría perjudicado a Konoha con su certera muerte, el resto se pudo haber salvado

Kakashi Sensei, Ero Sennin, Hinata, los civiles, todos ellos…

Su muerte hubiera sido fructífera y hasta beneficiosa para la ladea de la hoja en ese tiempo pero ahora…ahora implicaba mas caos, mucha más destrucción y por supuesto, la incansable letanía de Pain, mas dolor

No estaba seguro de ello pero Naruto parpadeó al sentir un ligero descenso, no sabía si se debía a la falta de oxigeno o al hecho de que verdaderamente, se estuviera moviendo, cambiando de trayectoria

Y no lo supo hasta que la inmensa forma rocosa entró en contacto con el suelo. Naruto notó que sus ojos se habían irritado por el llanto, que estaban secos, como su garganta, como su…alma

Aquella sensación fue suficiente para dejarse absorber nuevamente por la oscuridad, por la preciosa inconsciencia que le brindaba el cansancio tanto físico como mental. Y así fue que Naruto cerró los ojos, esperando no tener que abrirlos de nuevo…

* * *

Todos los miembros de Akatsuki se encontraban reunidos en torno a la cueva que, fungía actualmente de guarida. Había risas esporádicas, miradas de desconcierto, de asombro, el escepticismo era más que palpable. Y nadie más prestó atención al atavío del líder que, en ese momento, se encontraba a punto de expirar. Al menos ese fue el pensamiento de Itachi al verlo respirar agitadamente, apoyando una mano sobre la superficie rocosa, forzándose a recuperar energía, acumulando chakra…

-Yo podría haberlo hecho, unh- profirió Deidara analizando de cerca el sello que, rápidamente empezaba a desintegrarse. Todos retrocedieron ante el fuerte estrepito, incluso Pain se vio obligado a alejarse hasta una de las salientes de la cueva para evitar terminar aplastado por su propia creación

Ahí a mitad de lo que anteriormente había sido un cascaron de roca solida, yacía el cuerpo inmóvil de Naruto Uzumaki. Su vestimenta rota en su totalidad, su rostro ligeramente terroso, el sudor había removido parte de los vestigios de polvo impresos en sus facciones

Aunque nadie más lo supo, Itachi sí. No se trataba de sudor, eran…lágrimas

-Solo….- jadeó Pain, llamando la atención de sus subordinados. Todos se viraron en su dirección, totalmente desconcertados al dar por muerto a quien se suponía el principal objetivo de Akatsuki. No obstante, Pain no reparó en los semblantes de los ahí presentes, simplemente se limitó a explicar con las escasas energías que le quedaban a causa de aquel imperioso combate contra el objetivo que había subestimado. –Cerciórense de traer al Hachibi

-¡Tobi quiere ir!, ¡Tobi no ha participado!- exclamó la voz aniñada desde el otro extremo del muro. Kisame entornó la mirada hasta el ninja enmascarado que aplaudía con súbita emoción, cual pequeño crio a la espera de un caramelo

-Uhn, ese idiota no atrapara nada. Tienes suerte de seguir aun con vida- masculló Deidara, seguro de sí mismo

Pain se concentró en repartir equitativamente el flujo de chakra por todo su cuerpo, estaba a nada de derrumbarse pero aun era capaz de sostenerse de pie

Una nube de papel se cernió junto al ninja de cabello naranja, y ni bien se hubo disipado, Konan se precipitó en su dirección, dispuesta a auxiliarlo, tan agobiada como lo había estado durante la pelea, rogándole que no se exigiera demasiado, sin embargo, él no la escuchó, su sed de justicia era más fuerte que nada

-Estoy bien- anunció él, abriendo y cerrando la mano para asegurarse de no haber sufrido daños internos. Al comprobar que no era así, bajó de la saliente para posicionarse al lado del cuerpo del jinchuriki del Kyuubi, el que le había costado casi la vida capturar. Pero finalmente todo valdría la pena

Pain alzó ambas manos, cada integrante del grupo retrocedió de inmediato

-Estamos cerca de cumplir nuestros objetivos. Cada uno de ustedes será recompensando como lo prometí en un inicio

El silencio en el recinto era apabullante, solo la voz de Pain cimbraba entre los muros, devolviendo un poderoso eco, lo suficientemente audible para los ahí presentes

Pasaron cinco minutos antes de que Pain se dispusiera a trasladar el cuerpo de Naruto hasta el fondo de la guarida subterránea, justo frente al Gedo mazo

Itachi apretó inconscientemente sus nudillos. Sin embargo su expresión no había variado un ápice. Seguía tan sereno como se forzó a estarlo aun después de saber que Pain no había cumplido su promesa de deslindar a Konoha de sus planes. Itachi había sentido el paulatino descenso en los flujos de chakra. Fue Obito quien terminó por corroborar sus sospechas

Pain había destruido Konohagakure…

Y lo único que Itachi Uchiha pudo hacer en ese momento, fue aferrarse al egoísmo hasta encontrar una solución al daño. Sasuke no se encontraba ahí, su prioridad, por quien debía ver, estaba a salvo, por ahora. Aun tenía que encontrarlo, era el momento idóneo para que Sasuke extinguiera sus deseos de venganza en él, su hermano menor lo mataría y encontraría un alivio momentáneo, pero antes le daría instrucciones explicitas

Se acercó imperturbable hasta la estatua, fijando atentamente su mirada en quien había sido el mejor amigo de su hermano menor. El objetivo que le fue asignado hace tres años y el cual no pudo concretar

Si quedaban todavía dudas sobre el deceso de Naruto Uzumaki, estas se desvanecieron con el suave quejido que brotó de su boca cuando Pain dio inicio a la drenacion del chakra

La extensa estela rojiza que emanaba del cuerpo de Naruto, estaba siendo absorbida prontamente por el Gedo mazo

Cuando Pain anunció que aquello demoraría unos tres días como máximo, no pocos se irritaron. Lo que representaba algo tan simple como vigilar que se completara la absorción, resultaba en una actividad poco menos que aburrida e impropia de los miembros de la organización

-Lo haré yo- pronunció Itachi con neutralidad

-Al menos dos deben custodiarlo mientras el resto se encarga de la captura del jinchuriki del Hachibi

-¿Tobi ira?- el susodicho alzó la mano con sutileza. Pain negó rápidamente, descartando tan fútil como imprecisa idea de inmediato

-Deidara…

-Uhn- asintió el aludido, sin embargo Pain añadió:

-Te quedaras con Itachi, los dos se aseguraran que se complete el drenado de chakra

-Que aburrido- el rubio sopló en su flequillo, fingiendo fastidio aunque en el fondo se sentía aliviado de no tener que participar en otra complicada misión al lado del torpe de Tobi. Por otro lado, permanecer con Itachi no era tan malo. Fue por él que se unió a la organización después de todo, Itachi fue el único que logró vencerlo y ver a través de su arte. Crear una ilusión y finalmente acorralarlo

-Descansa- habló Konan en un susurro, preocupada por el bienestar del pelinaranja. Aunque Pain se empeñara en ocultarlo, la palidez en su semblante lo delataba, había llegado a su límite, tal como ella había temido

Sin mediar palabra alguna, Pain se alejó, dejando a sus subordinados a cargo de sus encomiendas

El resto del grupo no tardó en disiparse. Solo Itachi y Deidara permanecieron en su sitio, contemplando cómo el debilitado cuerpo de Naruto sufría espasmos esporádicos a causa del dolor

-Interesante, uhn- Deidara se sentó en otra de las rocas, viendo entretenido la inmensa cantidad de chakra vaciándose. Le resultaba increíble que el jinchuriki del Kyuubi albergara semejante poder, aunque ya lo había comprobado personalmente…

Itachi se sentó en otra de las rocas, cruzado de brazos, en completo silencio para evitar que la situación lo venciera. Había aprendido a lidiar con decisiones peores en plena adolescencia, podría hacerlo ahora que ya era un adulto, podía manejar la situación él solo como lo hizo tantas otras veces

No terminó de abrir los ojos cuando Deidara se levantó de un sobresalto, aguzando el oído y mirando en dirección de la única entrada y salida de la cueva

-¿Oíste eso, Itachi?- inquirió, prestando atención al entorno. Nuevamente el ruido se repitió, más fuerte esta vez. Era como…como una explosión

Deidara sonrió, son poder contener la emoción que le generaba aquello

-Asegúrate- habló Itachi con la mayor de las calmas. No tuvo que repetirlo, el aludido se volvió hacia él y con un firme asentimiento de cabeza, salió de la guarida

O al menos creyó hacerlo…

Itachi apartó los dedos de la frente de Deidara, este se quedo inmóvil, con los ojos abiertos, sumido en el genjutsu

No había ningun ruido y mucho menos explosiones. Todo había sido parte de una estratagema apresurada. Itachi se concentró en hacer el sello correspondiente con las manos, procurando no emplear la transformación completa del Susanoo

El denso chakra se expandió alrededor de su cuerpo y antes de que el escudo se reforzara, Itachi cortó el flujo. Miró por unos instantes la espada de Totsuka, con la que pretendía exterminar a Orochimaru mas adelante, cuando se diera la oportunidad de reencontrarse con Sasuke

Eso sería muy pronto

Deslizó el filo con premura sobre el oscuro chakra, liberando a si a Naruto de su sopor. Itachi apenas alcanzó a tomarlo en brazos antes de que el débil cuerpo tocara el suelo. Revirtió el sello y con ello la espada que momentos antes había estado en su poder

Naruto respiraba dificultosamente, con la frente perlada en sudor y los labios resecos. Itachi se lamentó por no poder hacer más. Lamentablemente el jutsu medico no era su fuerte, y dado el estado de Naruto, era más que indispensable que se sometiera pronto a una intervención de ese calibre o terminaría por expirar

Frunció ligeramente el ceño al ver la primera fase de su plan hecha trizas

Rápidamente abandonó la cueva con rumbo a Iwagakure, sin embargo se vio forzado a cambiar el destino cuando apoyó dos dedos en el cuello de Naruto para verificar su pulso. Débil, tan débil que casi parecía inexistente

Itachi se internó en el claro, confiado de que no habría mayores contratiempos si se dirigía directamente a Konoha

El grueso nudo de su estomago se repitió en su garganta cuando Itachi llego a la que solía ser la custodiada entrada de Konohagakure

No se imaginó hasta qué grado el daño había sido factible. Y ahora que lo presenciaba se sentía el doble de culpable por ello. Tendría que enmendarlo de algún modo, la pregunta era ¿no sería muy tarde ya?

Anduvo vagando ágilmente entre los escombros, aferrando el cuerpo de Naruto y a la espera de detectar el más mínimo flujo de chakra que le indicara de algún sobreviviente. Pero reparando en el estado del rubio, decidió internarse en lo que alguna vez fue el distrito de los Uchiha

Logró reconocer el lugar por las cintillas desperdigadas y los símbolos, claros distintivos de su clan. Itachi sintió un enorme pesar ante el ambiente del lugar, los recuerdos amenazaban con destazarlo pero la barrera de indiferencia que había creado a lo largo de los años prevaleció indemne. E Itachi agradeció que fuera así

Apartó algunas vigas y descendió velozmente por lo que antes fuera el cuartel secreto del clan. Donde su padre solía dirigir aquellas interminables juntas. Donde él no era más que un simple títere y espía doble, un traidor…

Colocó con cuidado a Naruto sobre la superficie plana de la plataforma y buscó bajo los derruidos asientos el material que su familia almacenaba en caso de cualquier emergencia. Y es que en constante desconfianza con la villa, su clan se había dado a la labor de atribuirse algunas armas clandestinas, así como víveres y abastecimiento de medicamentos para cuando fuera requerido

Lo escuchó gimotear y dio por sentado que ya había despertado, sin embargo cuando se volvió, Itachi contempló a Naruto en el mismo estado. Estaba soñando, se dijo luego de encontrar un viejo botiquín cuyo medicamento no analizó a fondo

Sacó solo lo indispensable, vendas y una compresa bastarían por el momento

* * *

Dolía. Era mucho más doloroso que antes. Naruto veía rostros familiares acechándolo, voces que reconocía pero no comprendía. Oía murmullos, exclamaciones, insultos. Todos dirigidos a él, a su inutilidad para proteger a la aldea, a sus habitantes. Voces que le espetaban que nunca sería Hokage

Entre ellas, la voz de Sasuke era la que más le dolía

Gimió, y al hacerlo, logró despertar. Sentándose de golpe, aturdido y adolorido, Naruto miró en todas direcciones. No reconoció el lugar pero si el símbolo impreso en algunos trozos desgastados de tela que ahora cubrían su torso

-¿Dónde…dónde estoy?- preguntó en un murmullo apenas audible. Y para su asombro, su garganta no estaba reseca. Naruto se tocó el cuello, sumamente confundido por todo. Se creía muerto, pero el dolor lo devolvió fieramente a la realidad

-No intentes levantarte, aun es muy pronto

Esa voz. Naruto abrió desmesuradamente los ojos al reconocerla. Enfocó la mirada en la esquina del polvoriento inmueble, y vio la sombra avanzar hacia él

-Itachi- nombró con rabia, apretando fuertemente los dientes, maldiciendo el hecho de sentirse tan cansado para descargar su rabia en él. Aun si no era el principal causante de sus agravios, formaba parte de ellos. Por él fue que Sasuke, su mejor y único amigo, dejo la aldea y se unió con el traidor de Orochimaru, todo para conseguir una venganza estúpida. Porque él, Itachi Uchiha destruyó su vida al asesinar a su familia. Cometió una de las mayores masacres y arrasó con las metas de Sasuke al mismo tiempo

Lentamente Naruto se incorporó, movido mas por la rabia de verlo ahí de pie, escudriñándolo. La primera vez que lo vio, a sus trece años, cuando sabía lo que le esperaba, había sentido miedo, un temor profundo al darse cuenta de quién era

Sin embargo, en ese momento, lo único que sintió Naruto al mirarlo… fue puro y absoluto odio

Rápidamente bajó la mirada, recordando que el usuario del Sharingan fácilmente podía introducirlo en un genjutsu

-¿Qué haces aquí, que quieres?- Naruto lo sabía, no era necesario preguntarlo pero quería escucharlo de él. Saber qué hacía en ese lugar, en donde estaban

-Me iré cuando te hayas recuperado- masculló lacónicamente el Uchiha. Naruto inhaló profundo, a pesar de que estaba seguro de tener una costilla rota. El dolor le permitió concentrarse, tranquilizarse, si se dejaba consumir de nuevo por el odio, terminaría transformándose de nuevo. No sabía si eso estaba mal o no pero de momento no lo resistiría, no otra vez

Entonces una duda lo petrificó totalmente. Naruto temió lo peor. El encuentro entre los hermanos podría haberse suscitado ya, y de ser así…

-Sasuke- musitó, caminando a tientas, pasando entre las hileras de sillas

-Iré a reunirme con él pronto

-¡No te atrevas!- gritó un histérico Naruto, sujetando una de las sillas y lanzándola en dirección de aquella profunda y aterciopelada voz del Uchiha

Itachi no necesitó moverse un centímetro. La silla impactó de lleno sobre otro de los muros del antiguo escondite de su clan. Sabía que Naruto podía reaccionar de manera similar, seguía siendo tan escandaloso como recordaba

-¿Tu…?- Naruto abrió despacio los ojos, sintiendo una nueva punzada de dolor en el pecho. Miró su brazo igualmente vendado, nuevas dudas surgieron pero no tuvo tiempo de formularlas, Itachi ya se había anticipado a él

-No pienses que hice esto por ayudarte- le aclaró en el tono más frio que fue capaz de usar. Naruto frunció el entrecejo, reprimiendo el impulso de decirle que en ningun momento pensaría algo a si, pese a que lo había hecho. –Mis fines al traerte a este lugar son meramente egoístas- añadió, encaminándose en su dirección

Naruto trastabilló con un protector, hizo una mueca de dolor al caer de sentón al suelo. Sin embargo ese hecho no detuvo a Itachi, por el contrario, lo instó a continuar

-Lo que pretendo hacer contigo es extraer por mi cuenta al Kyuubi. El resto no te incumbe

Lentamente el rostro de Naruto pasó del disgusto a la frustración, y finalmente al desconcierto ¿para qué quería el hermano de Sasuke el poder del Kyuubi?, ¿pensaba usarlo contra Sasuke?

-Regresaré por ti al cabo de unas horas- Itachi se encaminó hacia la escalinata de piedra por la que había descendido. Esperando con ello poder hacer tiempo, retener allí a Naruto hasta resolver las cosas con Sasuke. Tenía que fingir hasta el final…

Ya había desperdiciado un día entero y estaba consciente de que Akatsuki ya debía estar en su búsqueda, llevándose al Kyuubi acababa de volverse un enemigo inminente para ellos, pero eso ya no le importaba. Pain había faltado a su palabra y por tanto, él también lo había hecho

-Una vez que…

-No me jodas- lo insultó Naruto, tratando de controlar en vano el temblor que recorría su cuerpo. Estaba furioso. – ¡Por tu culpa Sasuke se fue con Orochimaru!- estalló, mirándolo con desprecio

Itachi le sostuvo la mirada, impasible por la recriminación

-¡Fuiste tú quien obligó a Sasuke a dejar la aldea! ¡Tú y tus ideas estúpidas de odio y venganza!- Naruto se apoyó en una de las sillas a sus espaldas y con mucha dificultad, consiguió ponerse nuevamente de pie. No podía creer que aquel bastardo pretendiera herir aun mas a Sasuke, no solo eso, quería matarlo. Traicionó a su aldea y a su propio clan. No era más que…

-Tú…

-No eres más que un asesino despiadado- lo interrumpió Naruto con incontenible desdén. –Y por eso es que voy a matarte…

Pero Itachi dejo de escuchar al notar la palidez en el rostro de Naruto. Lo vio caer de bruces, nuevamente inconsciente. Sabía que algo así sucedería si se exaltaba, pero era imposible tranquilizarlo de cualquier modo

Suspiró largamente, dando por sentado que tendría que esperar al menos un par de horas más ahí, hasta que Naruto reaccionara, no podía simplemente dejarlo solo. Primeramente porque estaba demasiado débil y segundo porque era tan imprudente e impulsivo como su insulso hermano. Ahora comprendía un poco la razón de su amistad

Lo contempló dormitar y decidió buscar algo de comida y de paso verificar si había sobrevivientes. No debía inmiscuirse más de la cuenta pero el remordimiento seguía asediándolo en todo momento, y no lo dejaría tranquilo, eso era un hecho

Itachi se irguió lentamente. Tenía que irse con mucho cuidado, no podía evidenciarse usando su chakra

Caminó sigiloso entre los escombros hasta que una nube de humo se alzó a la lejanía, sobre las copas de los arboles. Itachi escuchó el fuerte estallido segundos después. Supuso que se trataría de Deidara, pero una fuerte punzada en su sien le reveló todo

El destello se expandió en su subconsciente, tan fuerte y doloroso que a Itachi le costó mantenerse en pie ante lo inminente

Arrastró los pies otro tramo, el chakra se había desvanecido completamente. Y ese chakra…

Era de Sasuke…

Un repentino mareo lo asaltó, haciéndolo doblarse a la par que la arcada subía por su garganta. Con manos temblorosas, Itachi se cubrió la boca. Todo estaba pasando tan rápido, tragedia tras tragedia y no podía impedir que las cosas siguieran empeorando, no podía revertir el curso de los acontecimientos

Fue así que, abatido, consternado y con los ojos anegados en lágrimas, se dirigió hasta una zona en específico, ubicada entre la bifurcación de Kumogakure y Konohagakure

* * *

-¡Sasuke kun…por favor despierta Sasuke kun!- histérica y con expresión de desconcierto, Karin yacía arrodillada frente al cuerpo inerte, revolviéndolo de vez en cuando, tratando de asimilar lo que acababa de ocurrir. –Ya puedes despertar Sasuke kun- las lagrimas le empañaron las gafas, y un grito desgarrador le laceró la garganta. Terriblemente angustiada, abrazó el cuerpo del Uchiha. A no más de diez metros de distancia, el cuerpo de Danzo yacía rezagado de igual modo. La colisión de la explosión había ocurrido tan rápido que nadie la vio venir, salvo el mismo líder de raíz, quien, al ver pérdida la pelea, había recurrido por el método más efectivo para llevar a cabo su plan final para exterminar al Uchiha, suicidarse…

Había esperado el momento idóneo, la distancia adecuada entre su contrincante. Karin, al igual que Sasuke, había reaccionado demasiado tarde. Cuando quiso darse cuenta, la explosión ya se había suscitado, repeliendo ambos cuerpos inertes sobre la superficie de la muralla

Se lo había dicho innumerables veces, lo peligroso que era enfrentarse a un rival de la magnitud de Danzo Shimura sin tener varios planes de respaldo. Empero el Uchiha no la había escuchado, nunca lo hacía y por ello ahora…ahora…

-¡Por favor Sasuke kun, toma mi chakra!…vamos, hazlo- desesperada, apartó el cuerpo para exhibir su brazo. En el fondo sabiendo que no quedaba nada mas por hacer, pero negándose en su subconsciente a aceptar la muerte de quien amaba. –Absórbelo Sasuke…- pero Sasuke no respondía, ni volvería a hacerlo

-Sasuke…

Karin se giró por inercia, alertada por aquel tono quebrado de voz. Al ponerse de pie, pudo dilucidar la borrosa silueta de un individuo con la indumentaria de Akatsuki. Enseguida se puso a la defensiva

-¡Aléjate bastardo, no te llevaras el cuerpo de Sasuke!- había perdido la razón en cuestión de segundos, rehusándose a aceptar el fatídico hecho

Pero Itachi no hizo caso a la advertencia. Caminó tambaleante, con la mirada perdida y expresión ausente, aun mas destrozado que la misma Karin. Su hermano, su pequeño hermano…quien se suponía le daría muerte, ahora estaba…

Parsimoniosamente rodeó el cuerpo de la chica, enfocándose en el de Sasuke. Se dejo caer de rodillas y lo tomó cuidadosamente por la nuca

-Sasuke

¿Cómo había permitido que eso sucediera?, ¿Por qué había esperado tanto para buscarlo?

Desde que se había enterado de que Pain pretendía invadir Konoha para obtener finalmente a Naruto, Itachi había decidido esperar, postergar sus planes para evitar que aquello se llevara a cabo, fracasando rotundamente cuando su enfermedad se agravió. No importaba cuantas píldoras consumiera, ya no importaba nada

Su hermano, a quien juró proteger, por quien dio su vida, su reputación, aquel a quien forzó a odiarlo, ahora no existía mas

-Perdóname

-¿Sasuke?

Itachi cerró los ojos al reconocer la voz de Naruto a sus espaldas, alguien más a quien le fallaba

-Quítate…- Naruto avanzó, primero lentamente y después, apresurándose para interponerse entre los hermanos. – ¡Apártate de él!- su semblante desencajado propició que Itachi se alejara, aun cuando era lo último que deseaba en esos momentos. Naruto se derrumbó junto al cuerpo de Sasuke, suplicando que aquello no fuera más que una pesadilla, la peor de todas. Había seguido a Itachi cuando recuperó la consciencia, quería saber a dónde se dirigía, qué hacía. Pero jamás esperó encontrarse con eso, definitivamente era lo último que se hubiera imaginado. –Sasuke- sin poderlo evitar, terminó rompiéndose, las lagrimas se deslizaron una a una a la par que sus hombros se agitaban con evidente angustia. ¿Cómo es que lo había perdido todo en un mismo día?

Ni siquiera tenía el chakra suficiente para enfrentarse a Itachi. Pese a saber que no había sido el responsable de su muerte, sin embargo había influido demasiado. Por culpa de Itachi, Sasuke se había marchado de Konoha, buscando poder, anhelando la oscuridad y olvidándose de todo y de todos, todo por él, por Itachi y su deseo de venganza

Cuando ya no le quedaron lagrimas, Naruto acarició el frio semblante del Uchiha. Se sentía tan hueco, tan vacio e inútil por no haber podido cumplir su promesa. Pero cuando buscó con la mirada al responsable, este no estaba más. Solo una compungida Karin seguía llorando, a pesar de tener los ojos hinchados, seguía ahí, sentada y con las rodillas flexionadas contra su pecho. Naruto se irguió lentamente y le pidió en un suave murmullo que cuidara de él hasta que volviera. Tenía que arreglar asuntos pendientes, tenía que hacer que la muerte de Sasuke no fuera en vano…

* * *

Ya había transcurrido medio día. Itachi solo lo supo cuando su desgastada vista ya no pudo enfocar los blancos que había dispuesto en derredor. Agitado y sudando copiosamente, Itachi se sostuvo del tronco más cercano, sus piernas flaqueaban, exigiéndole descansar, así como su respiración se tornaba mas y mas pesada. No obstante, no quería detenerse, porque si lo hacía, si dejaba de mantener su mente ocupada, aunque fuera en una trivialidad como esa, pensaría en él, en lo ocurrido, pensaría en la mirada recriminatoria de Naruto y en los destrozos acometidos contra la aldea que debía proteger

Mas decidido que antes, se apresuró para recuperar cada uno de los kunai y shuriken empleados en los diferentes puntos ciegos del claro. Una vez que terminó, retomó de nueva cuenta su actividad, impulsándose varios metros en el aire para arremeter los diversos tiros, apuntando aquí y allá, desviando las trayectorias erradas con ayuda de un par de kunais. Todos los tiros dieron en el blanco, y cuando Itachi pisó tierra firme, decidió hacerlo de nuevo, una y otra vez, hasta desvanecerse de ser posible

Oculto tras los matorrales más cercanos, Naruto observaba atónito la escena, le había tomado toda la tarde encontrar a Itachi, inclusive había pensado que el Uchiha se suicidaría, y quizá no estaba muy lejos de su conjetura inicial. Lo había visto practicar su puntería cerca de una hora. Cuando llegó, quiso revelarse y encararlo pero, al ver la dedicación de Itachi, decidió esperar, sollozando un par de veces al recordar lo sucedido y jurándose con más rabia que antes, hacer valer su promesa de cumplir el propósito que antes tuvo Sasuke en vida

Fue así que dos horas más subsiguieron a la intempestiva fortaleza del Uchiha por desgastar hasta la última reserva de chakra, agotándose más y más a medida que pasaba el tiempo. Naruto quería esperar lo suficiente hasta que su chakra se regenerara un poco, de otro modo sabía que no tenía oportunidad contra él. Pero con el pasar de las horas, algo extraño ocurría…su chakra no se regeneraba, seguía igual de débil, igual de cansado y angustiado. En un momento dado, Naruto se preguntó si no estaría muerto, y estaba dispuesto a probarlo, empleando el único kunai que llevaba consigo, acercando la afilada punta hasta su muñeca. Pero no logró su objetivo cuando un kunai ajeno al suyo, devolvió su arma al césped

Poniéndose a la defensiva, Naruto abandonó su escondite, seguro de haber sido descubierto por su enemigo, el causante de varias tragedias…la muerte de Sasuke

Dejo que el odio fluyera por su cuerpo, pero aun con todo, su nivel de chakra seguía bajo

Frente a él, Itachi lo miraba inexpresivo, sus orbes escarlata se habían apagado, retornando al ónice cuando su chakra fue insuficiente para realizar cualquier tipo de genjutsu. Habia visto las intenciones que tenía Naruto de herirse a sí mismo, desde que había llegado pudo sentir su débil flujo de chakra mezclada con una cólera equiparable al dolor que él sentía por la reciente muerte de su hermano

Al intentar separar los labios, un acceso de tos lo hizo doblarse. Itachi se cubrió la boca con una mano, y con la otra instó a Naruto a quedarse en su lugar. Quería demostrarle que de alguna manera ya estaba pagando todo el daño que había provocado, pero en el fondo sabía que era insuficiente, ni siquiera la muerte era castigo para sus errores. Y pensar que alguna vez deseo volverse Hokage para protegerlos a todos…

Los ojos de Naruto se abrieron en indecible asombro al ver la sangre escurriendo de las comisuras del Uchiha. Estaba muriendo, realmente estaba muriendo ¿Cómo no se dio cuenta antes?

-Eres un maldito bastardo- lo apuntó con el índice, incapaz de reponerse de su recién descubrimiento. Contrario a lo que Naruto esperaba, Itachi le sonrió con una indescifrable nostalgia, como si aceptara de buenas a primeras el insulto. Lo odiaba, no era más que un hipócrita, por su culpa Sasuke había muerto, fue por el que Sasuke dejo que el odio lo consumiera

Nuevas lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas hasta morir en la tierra. Naruto sabía que en parte también él tenía la culpa, por no haber intervenido a tiempo, por no poder alcanzarlo y por no poder ser más fuerte. Ni siquiera había podido vencer a Pain, no había salvado a su propia aldea. Sus labios temblaron inevitablemente ¿Qué clase de persona dejaba morir a su mejor amigo?

Una vez que sus ojos se aclararon, Naruto trató de enfocar la silueta del imponente Uchiha que ahora lucía demacrado, devastado y perdido. Pero no iba a permitir que esa visión se antepusiera a su deber, y su deber ahora era erradicarlo, tal como Sasuke quería

-¡Pelea conmigo desgraciado!- gritó enfurecido al tiempo que recuperaba su kunai extraviado entre los matorrales. Se guió por el sonido de los pasos a varios metros de distancia, siguiéndole de cerca, hasta que logró darle alcance, interponiéndose entre Itachi y el claro, con los brazos extendidos a cada lado de su cuerpo y mirada retadora. No se escaparía, no se lo iba a permitir

-Naruto kun- lentamente, Itachi alzó la mirada, sabiendo que no habría alternativa. Tenía que alejarse cuanto antes, necesitaba intentar algo mas, quizá aun podía hacer algo. Cuando Naruto quiso darse cuenta, ya era muy tarde. Las pupilas inyectadas en sangre lo habían inducido en un profundo trance, dejándolo estático y a merced de un espejismo. Itachi aspiró hondamente y recitó con voz calmada. –No importa cuán fuerte te hayas vuelto, nunca trates de cargar al mundo y hacer las cosas tu solo. De otro modo lo único que harás…será fracasar

-¡Ni si quiera lo sueñes!

Itachi reaccionó tardíamente al ataque. Naruto arremetió un puñetazo tan certero como potente, haciéndolo trastabillar sobre sus pasos

-No importa que digas- Naruto jadeaba exhausto, volviendo la mirada hacia el clon que había usado previamente, y el cual se desvaneció en una nube de humo. Habia conseguido reunir un poco de chakra pero aun con ello, un clon seguía siendo su límite. –No te dejaré escapar, no permitiré que el sueño de Sasuke haya sido en vano

-Hmp- los labios de Itachi se curvearon en una insólita sonrisa. Desconocía esa faceta del chico, y en cierto modo le agradaba que defendiera tanto a su hermano. –Sasuke tuvo suerte… de tener un amigo como tu

Pero con cada palabra que decía, la rabia de Naruto se avivaba más y más, creyendo erróneamente que Itachi se estaba mofando de él, de sus sentimientos. Quería matarlo, tenía que matarlo. Acomodó el kunai en diagonal, y a punto de abalanzarse sobre el cuerpo de Itachi, un vórtice transdimensional surgió entre los árboles. Naruto no supo en qué momento Itachi había recurrido a un nuevo genjutsu, pero la fuerza que este desprendía era inmensa, sentía su cuerpo irremediablemente atraído en esa dirección, como si aquel oscuro agujero quisiera absorberlo

-¡Espera!- y al ver las intenciones que tenía Itachi de entrar, mas dudas surgieron. ¿Qué pretendía hacer ese imbécil?, escapar seguramente

Apretando la mandíbula con todas sus fuerzas, Naruto corrió tan rápido como sus piernas se lo permitieron, alcanzando por muy poco a adentrarse a la desconocida fuerza gravitacional

De pronto, todo perdió el sentido…


End file.
